Come On!
by jaylene.olebar.3
Summary: Alex Rider is at war, K-unit is with him and as well as a few other units. what if a mystery assassin is going to help them? will they truly accept cub? or will he go down a very different path? or will his family that he always wanted save him?
1. Chapter 1: Of Come ON!

**Title: Come On! **

Summary: Alex Rider is in a war; K-unit is with him and as well as a few other units. What if a mystery assassin is going to help them? Will they truly accept cub? Or will he go down a very different path? Or will his family that he always wanted save him?

Rated: T - English - Mystery/Adventure Updated: 2/6/2015 - Published: 5/13/2014 - [Alex R. /Cub, Yassen G.] Ben D. /Fox, John R.

**Chapter 1 of Come On!**

Alex Rider glanced up as he heard a shout, he was in the war that was against America, who had decided right after their election to take over Canada, and so the British had decided to send in their best troops in. They, as in the whole squad of K unit had decided for him to be the unelected leader, even though he wasn't really a solider, only a spy.

K unit consisted of four men, but K unit Squad consisted of eight men.

Wolf – leader of K unit

Snake- the medic of K unit

Eagle- the guns expert

Bear- the linguist

There had been a Fox, who had moved up into Military Intelligence, and had stayed there; he had been the fighting expert.

Wolf, second in command gripped his gun in his hands until they turned white, he was nerves but wouldn't show it. Not just because of his pride at been a good unit leader, or a good friend, but because, he feared for all of his men, under his and Cub's command. One wrong move and they could all be dead. Wolf was brought out of his thoughts as a muddy hand caught his sleeve. Looking down he saw it was a part of Cub's. Slowly and quickly they copied his movements and made sure that they were close as together as they could get. No use in dying, because it was a goal to stay alive.

"Stop!" Cub whispered yelled so suddenly it startled two men of J unit, but part of K unit Squad, for the time in the war.

They had moved two steps ahead in there fright and that was all it took, they were torn to shreds by the mines, and the others were trying to avoid of dying. They jumped into the trenches of the enemies, but all they saw was dead bodies.

"NO!" Bear and Cheetah from J-unit yelled out, with tars falling down, after all a unit is your family, until you retire or die.

"I am sorry, we need to keep going!" Cub ordered, yet he looked a little sick.

Eagle nodded and helped pick up Jaguar and followed with a heavy heart, he had been best of mates with J-unit, and now he would never hear the laughter of James and Carter or known as Frog and Hawk.

Snake was tired but he wouldn't sleep, because they had to be alert of any danger.

He had to survive, only because he knew if he died it would break the unit, but it was also his goal.

They had been in enemies land for a long time; 4 months. The enemy land was America, it had been a trap and now they were racing against time. With no battle plan, no back up, and no escape route.

The only thing they could do was fight their way out. They had to search for food that wasn't poisoned or in enemy camps, which was really difficult because that was they were surrounded by the enemy 24/7.

Not everyone was supporting the war; there were some rebels groups called: Real America, so they could camp there for a while, but not for long. That's where they were heading.

After 50 minutes of traveling in a trench with dead bodies Cub and Wolf decided it was safe to sleep, but they would have to have to take turns watching/guarding. No one was relaxed for quite a while, so they decided to play a game of poker. While Cub went outside and checked the perimeter, as well as the surrounding area, once he deemed it was safe did he come back.

"Ok, it is safe. Everyone rest up. I will take first watch and wake Bear up in a few hours."

After that all of the men went to sleep, knowing that there unofficial leader would wake them if there was danger.

** (10 hours later)**

Once everyone at least had ten hours of sleep and were all ready to move out did they. Moving like a pack and slowly taking thought on their moves in case there were any traps.

**(Line Break)**

**London**

"We still have no contact with the units that went to a protection mission." Said the news reporter, Ben Henry, who was officially working on the war zones, Ben Daniels turned off the television, and sighed.

K-unit, and J- unit had gone on a protection mission to protect Alan Blunt, but said man had been killed. After all it had been a well-planned trap. He knew Alex was there and was worried sick about his little adopted brother, he had gotten a text that he was on a mission, but that had been almost four months ago.

Ben had Alex's mobile because the boy had accidently token his. Four months ago he had a call from Alex, stating that they would need troops in Canada to help with the war going on. There had been bullet sounds and many things to do with war going on in the background. That was not pretend.

"If I die Ben I love you brother" Ben was short for Benjamin as was Alex short for Alexander, then the line went dead.

Agent Daniels had played it over and over again; that he could replay what his little brother had said to him as if he was reading from a script.

He was startled out of his thoughts as the mobile in his hand began to ring.

"Hello?" he said after the third ring.

"Alex?" the voice asked.

"No, this is Ben Daniels. Alex isn't here." Ben said.

"I… ummm I am not sure when he will come back. He is in America."


	2. chapter 2 i never finished the first:)

(AN: this is still part of chapter 1 my friend published the one that's already. Oh and this is for passing my tests!)

"For the Queen" everyone chorused

(Line Break)

"We still have no contact with the units that went to a protection mission." Said the news reporter. Ben Daniels turned off the television.

B- Unit, K-unit, and half of J- unit had gone on a protection mission to protect Alan Blunt, but he got captured and was currently trying to stay alive. He knew Alex was there and was worried sick about his little adopted brother. He had gotten a message from his phone and it was Alex, but that was more than 5 months ago.

"Ben! Tell MI6 bring back up!" gun shots could be heard over his yelling. "Tell them as many agents they can spare." Ben heard screaming and shouting. "And if I die B I love you as my brother" B was his nickname as A was Alex's. Then the line went dead.

Ben had played it over and over again. At the time he had called MI6, they sent 14 agents and all died before they could land, so they left them and fend for themselves. Ben cursed Jones for that.

Well secretly the phone he had was Alex's and the phone he had was ben's.(Alex has ben's and ben has Alex)

"Hello?" he said causally asked.

"Sorry wrong-" the voice got out but was interrupted by Ben.

"Are you Yassen Gregorovich? Shock could be heard in his voice. "Yes I am."

"I need your help! Alex is in war. He called and said he needed back up. He's been there for almost 6 moths" he could hear the assassin swear under his breath.

(Line Break)

24 hours later.

"Cub we're ready" came voices over his line.

"2200 hours we attack." He said.

"Roger"

The teams kept quiet but looked out and pointed out the weakness, on the sites. There weren't big except the one Cub was with.

2200 hours

"Fire at will. Do what we have to do to"

The plan was through grenades and but first light the oil they spilt around the camps.

"3…"

"2…"

"1..."

They lit them and it burst into flames instantly.

Far up a cliff, Cub started to shoot killing men who didn't know what had hit them.

(2 hours later)

Half of the team was back, "Cub good job" they kept quiet not talking in till the other teams came back.

Slowly as dawn approached the other teams came back.

Some were hurt but no one else was, they all were tired. No one had slept, they slept maybe went out for 5 minutes but would nod awake.

"Time to use my special contacts." Cub muttered. The sas used them because MI6 had given it to them; they were x-ray, and night vision.

Slowly they waked to camp, keeping out there guns in case.

"Okay shower Bear and Snake. Not loudly." Cub says while scoping the place.

(Ok this chapter was for acing my science test. And for the ones who re- viewed and liked it! Thanks.)


	3. Chapter 3: Of Come ON!

chapter 3

an so sorry for the late update but I am very busy so I might not have the story

alex was standing with his units and very tired he wasn't happy the other side had killed his best mate snail and he wasn't very happy

sorry it was short


	4. Chapter 4: of Come On

alex rider leader of the sas men had just talked the

plan over and they were going to be hardy and try kill the enmities

line break

mean while yassen gregorovich and Ben were setting there plans to help there friend/commrade. There stradagy was to get them out by helicopter and bomb the war places

sorry for for it to be short I am having writers block


	5. Chapter 5 of Come ON!

Chapter 5 of come on

Alex stood with the other units his best friend in j unit had died: snail, that didn't sit well with him, died from an enemy guy.

He lead the guys to a new safe place, a building with a low building, half under the ground, a little shack, but big enough to hold about 15 men or so. "Snake, Wolf watch duty." He said and said men nodded.

"Food rations cat (L unit)"

Bread, water, and an apple were handed out and everyone ate gratefully, at 600 hours. They switched places to eagle and hyena(s-unit)

They stayed and watched the buildings and told there leader if stuff went wrong and that went on for about 3 days.

Line break

Yassen stood at the base of a map and Ben Daniels stood beside him, they were going to get the units out, to Ben's relief. Plans were made than thrown in the garbage, because the call Alex had made was about 3 months ago and they had no idea where to look.

"Okay this is it…" the Russian said and held a paper out and talked.

Line break

Mrs. Jones was scared that they could lose their best agent to a fucking war! Not that she mind that the other people died just **her** agent couldn't Agent Daniels went face off the earth and no one knew what was happening.

Sighing she left to go home.

Only if I had a plan was her thoughts….

line break

Ben sighed as he realized the plan would and couldn't work. it was impossible and a suicide mission not good

A/N: oh yeah! Sorry for my other short chapters! I had to update! And soon! Look out for 'My Life' my friend and I are working on it.


	6. Chapter 6 OF Come On

Chapter 6 of Come ON!

Alex didn't know what to do anymore, Mi6 was been a pain in the arse, they wouldn't help saying that there best spy was there and everything would be okay, I didn't mind much but it would've been nice if I had more back up in this war.

He was walking along the path when a man walked up and asked for water. The man had blond hair and blue eyes his body was well fit but he looked weak as if he hadn't had food in a while. The man was familiar, so I nodded.

Grabbing one of our stolen water bottles I gave it to him, and once we were long gone and walking that was when I realized who the man was…. It was my father.

John Fucking Rider.

**A/N: the reason why i have not updated is Because i must admit, i am HOOKED ON PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS! BBBBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOO YYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**


End file.
